


( 0//>/0)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remember how in the lost hero jason found those photos of thalia and annabeth and luke? yeah so do i</p>
            </blockquote>





	( 0//>/0)

Ethan Nakamura rarely came to camp, but when he did, he always learned something new.

He didn't like going there, he didn't even know why he did – but sometimes he liked to imagine what it would be like to have a place for his mom, what it would be like to be able to live a normal life.

So instead he would spend his time in the least homey, coldest cabin there was. Zeus's.

He would make the sheets laying on the ground -he didn't know whose they were but figured they deserved to have a nice bed- wash his face and hands in the marble tub and paw through the bags. It really was a bad habit of his, snooping. But hey, its not like he was going to get caught.

Ethan was busy rifling through a ragged black backpack, discarding empty “Wet N' Wild” lipstick tubes and photos of some girl he vaguely recognized (kind of punk looking, he swore he had seen her before, maybe in a shiny jacket?) posing with a half-smiling brunette who wore a silver circlet, and he would stop and look. They seemed so happy to be together, that Ethan felt jealousy rising and quickly shoved the picture back down.

His fingers grazed another picture, 3 more in fact, all of the same punk girl, a blonde he thought he knew (Annabelle? Annie? Something along those lines, but he wouldn't be bothered with specifics) and a boy.

A boy Ethan certainly, most definitely knew. One with bright blue eyes, though they had a gold tint as of late, and a scare running from below right eye to his jaw. He was younger in this photo, maybe 13 or so, a while before he and Ethan met. 

Ethan studied the pictures until his legs hurt, then he lay down and set them in front of him and stared some more. Luke looked so- so what, he couldn't pinpoint it, so innocent? No, that wasn't the word, not happy, more...

Unknowing.

Unknowing what was going to happen, what was coming.

He looked so genuinely pleased with life in those photos. They had been taken at a picture booth, he could tell, since one of them had stickers all over it and another had a light blur like the curtain had been opened.

Ethan swallowed his tears- why was he crying? No, he wasn't going to cry- and buried the pictures beneath some junk. 

He quickly stepped away from the mess he had made and stood in the center of this room that suddenly seemed so much more threatening, then ran out the door and into the woods.

He only stopped when he reached the shore. Luke had docked the boat a little bit away from here to go food shopping, of course out of all the things he had on that ship there was no food, and fell down in the warm sand.

He lay there, breathing shakily, until he felt better enough to get up and begin the short jog to the ship.

Ethan tried to block everything out of his mind until he got there, but why were those pictures affecting him so badly? Why did he even care?

About any of them?

About Luke?

It wasn't like he actually cared about Luke, or how he felt, or his decisions and the possible outcomes, right? 

He tried to avoid Luke that night, skirting past him in the halls, taking excuses to go count things that didn't need to be counted, sitting in hidden spots out on the deck.

Ethan came to his conclusion at 3 a.m, after finding himself on a couch and wrapped in a blanket when he had fallen asleep down in the boiler room.

Maybe he did care about Luke.

Just a little.

Okay, a lot.

With that settled, he curled up in a ball and went back to sleep smiling.


End file.
